Infirmière
by Plumardise
Summary: C'est sûrement encore du Queen qui tourne en boucle, mais c'est un seul prénom qui lui fait tourner la tête. [Destiel]


**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Oui, j'exagère, il est deux heures du matin et alors ? Je suis dans un pays libre et si je veux je poste à des heures pas possibles. Prout.**

 **Bon, petit OS Destiel (je ne m'arrêterai donc jamais) que j'ai écrit en écoutant 'Infirmière' de FAUVE (Pour ce qui ne connaissent pas FAUVE, ne perdez plus une seconde et allez donc vous bourrer le crâne de jolies paroles qui donnent envie d'écrire et d'être amoureux)**

 **Rien de spécial à dire, merci encore de me lire et de me reviewer ou pas (lecteurs de l'ombre, je vous vois et vous aimes fort)**

 **N'hésitez donc pas à lâcher un petit commentaire histoire de !**

 **Merci mille fois d'être là, tout le temps, je vous aime de tout mon petit cœur !**

* * *

 _"j'ai besoin d'toi comme d'une cigarette ou d'un verre à chaque fois que j'dois sortir dans la foule"_

 **Infirmière**

Dean n'avait aucune idée de comment il était arrivé là.

Vu l'absurdité du lieu, ça avait _forcément_ été une idée de Sam.

Non parce que, Dean ne voyait aucune autre possibilité qui puisse expliquer le fait qu'il soit ici, assit à cette table stupide, de ce bar stupide, en compagnie de son stupide frère et de Cas.

Cas qui était affublé de cet _horrible_ jean noir stupidement moulant, et Sam qui enchaînait les verres, tout en balançant doucement sa tête sur les chansons tellement _stupides_ qui semblaient passer en boucle et en boucle depuis des heures.

Ce bar, cette soirée _disco_ , Dean en avait par dessus la tête. Ces mecs déguisés qui dansaient sur la pistes en se collant aux vulgaires infirmières au maquillage poisseux, très peu pour lui.

\- Putain Sam, tu me fais chier, c'est de la merde ta soi-disante soirée hyper géniale !

Sam le foudroya du regard avant de secouer la tête.

\- Dean, tu n'as même pas essayé de t'amuser ! Tu n'as fait que boire tes verres et mater les infirmières ! Comment veux-tu t'amuser si tu ne va même pas danser ?

Tout cela sur un ton absolument énervant, celui qui dit _« Mais Dean, tu es un imbécile, j'ai raison »_

Et puis, Dean ? Danser ?

Jamais de la vie. Jamais ô Dieu tout puissant Dean n'irait se trémousser sur un titre de Queen, peut importe combien on le paierai, comment ou pourquoi, Il _ne_ _dansera pas._

\- Dean, tu voudrais bien aller danser avec moi ?

Et Dean stoppe tout, arrête d'aspirer bruyamment l'alcool que contenait son verre avec sa paille sous le regard réprobateur de son petit frère et pose ses mains à plat sur la table en verre.

 _À plat._

\- Ok.

Et plus rien n'allait, pourquoi, _pourquoi_ il avait dit ça, pourquoi il avait levé les yeux et regardé cet idiot aux yeux trop bleus, au visage trop éclairé par les lumières doucement jaunes, pourquoi tout allait trop vite et la musique trop lentement, alors qu'il se levait, comme un automate.

Il le vit, le sourire de Sam, il le vit, celui plaqué fièrement sur la bouille de son petit frère, et il se répétait en boucle, _pourquoi, pourquoi_ et ce sourire disait _parce que parce que._

Plus rien n'allait, alors qu'il se tenait droit comme un piquet, comme un imbécile, les mains maladroitement rentrées dans ses poches, mains qui suaient, dégueulasses, qui étaient moites sans avoir encore touché, sans l'avoir encore _effleuré._

Cas était encore assit, comme saisi par la folie du moment, comme prostré sur sa chaise, à côté de Sam, et il semblait _ailleurs_ ,très loin, trop près de Dean, trop encré dans ses yeux.

Et tout se mit en marche, comme une pièce, répétée encore et encore pour ce jour précis, cette heure parfaite qui s'accordait aux secondes qui défilaient en rythme.

Le rideau s'était levé en même temps que le brun, et la musique change, _action._

Et ils s'avancent, l'un vers l'autre, à pas lent mais posés, des paillettes sur le sol posent leur marques, les stoppent net.

Aucun des deux ne prend la main de l'autre alors qu'elles s'enlacent de manière soudaine, inattendue, et le public applaudi, ou Sam applaudi, personne ne sait.

Et ils sont sur la piste de danse, se sont frayés un chemin de manière inexplicable, et la main de Dean est sur la hanche de Cas, et ça fait comme si elle avait trouvé sa place.

Ils sont proches, s'approchent des yeux, se scrutent, et l'un compte les nuances de bleus tandis que l'autre relie les tâches de rousseurs entre elles.

Il fait chaud, si _chaud_ dans les veines de Dean, dans sa main, et la hanche de Cas brûle, _elle brûle_ le bout des doigts, et il essaie, _il essaie_ de ne pas la bouger, de ne pas trembler, la presser un peu plus, _il aimerai._

Et Cas soupire, contre la bouche de Dean, contre ses lèvres qui s'ouvrent, qui se ferment, ne savent plus quoi faire de ce vent chaud qui apparaît à chaque respiration, qui le font frissonner.

Il veut rire, Dean, parce qu'ils ne _dansent pas._

Les pieds se tordent et ils trébuches, ils ne savent pas danser, se percutent, et ça fait rigoler Dean, doucement, et Cas sent bon, il sent bon quand Dean enfouie son sourire contre la peau de son cou.

La musique change, mais ils ne le savent pas, dans la tête de Dean ça continue à danser la macarena, alors qu'on le percute, qu'on les pousse, et qu'ils finissent les mains sur les joues de l'autre.

C'est la faute à Sam, de toute façon, et c'est la faute aux autres, de toute manière, si Dean caresse la peau douce de Cas du bout des pouces.

Et c'est la faute à la musique, après tout, si il se baisse un peu, et c'est la faute à l'alcool, finalement, si Cas se met sur la pointe des pieds.

Tout explose, ça fait du bruit, ça résonne contre les murs, ça fait hurler quelqu'un, peut être Sam, lorsque leur lèvres s'effleurent.

Qu'elles se touchent, s'explorent de manière si peu douce, si peu chastes, ils sont en manque, ils valsent sur du Hard-Rock, font s'entrechoquer leur dents comme deux putains d'adolescents.

Et les infirmières n'ont pas de remèdes pour leur fièvre, pas assez de maquillage pour cacher ces énormes sourires qui leur ravagent la moitié du visage, pas assez de piqûres qui les rendraient sobres, pas assez de médocs pour contracter leur pupilles.

Et ça soulage pas tellement, pas du tout en fait, ça fait _carrément mal_ , ce cœur qui pulse trop fort dans le poitrine de Dean, et sa tête qui tourne _trop vite_ , ses jambes qui tremblent et ses joues qui souffrent à cause de son sourire.

C'est sûrement encore du Queen qui tourne en boucle, mais c'est un seul prénom qui lui fait tourner la tête.

\- Je crois que j'adore danser avec toi Dean.

Et Dean rit, contre le cou de Cas, puis contre son front, ses joues et puis ses lèvres, encore et encore, alors qu'ils reviennent vers Sam, Sam qui a les yeux trop brillants, trop luisants et qui leur pètent les yeux.

\- C'est bon Sam, t'es content ?

Et Sam est content, trop content d'avoir vu Dean danser.

XXX

Fin


End file.
